The primary objectives of this protocol are to determine the safety of recombinant candidate HIV vaccines and their adjuvants in infants (> 37 weeks gestation and < 72 hours old) born to HIV-infected women, and to explore the effects of vaccine administration on infant viral load and absolute CD4 counts. The secondary objective is to evaluate immunogenicity of envelope recombinant proteins in those infants of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected mothers, as indicated by cell mediated and humoral immune response.